Forsaken
by Oblivion Awaits
Summary: After Zelos' betrayal the group is back at Heimdall. Zelos has changed a bit himself. How will this affect relationships and such? Mainly Sheelos. Final chapter is now up! Hope you enjoyed it. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Forsaken

Chapter 1  
  
Authors Note: This story takes place during the night at Heimdall after Zelos' betrayal.  
  
Sheena sat up in her bed and yawned. It was late at night and she couldn't even fall asleep. Through her window she saw someone standing outside towards the benches, alone.  
  
"Is that Zelos?" she said to herself. No it couldn't be. He looked too different to have any resemblance of Zelos. Despite the fact that it could have been some random stranger she was too wide awake to sleep.  
  
She took a step outside and froze. It was Zelos. Only that he looked different. He wore different clothes. Robes of dark blue. Almost like Kratos'. It didn't match him or his personality well. His hair was still kept the same way though, headband and all.  
  
She walked quietly towards him. He had something to his lips that emitted a whistling sound. He was playing a linkite flute? Sheena shivered. It seemed so unlike him.  
  
"What are you doing all by yourself at this time?" Sheena asked.  
  
Zelos took the linkite flute away from his mouth but didn't turn around.  
  
"Why does it concern you?" Zelos replied in a different tone. It was more deeper, and quieter. A more respectable tone.  
  
Sheena was shocked. He was a totally different person. Surely the normal Zelos would have said something stupid or perverted like he always did.  
  
Zelos started to play the flute again.  
  
"So what's with the whole clothes changing thing?" Sheena teasingly asked.  
  
Zelos stopped and turned towards her. He glared at her with ice cold eyes.  
  
"You should know by now that my character before the betrayal was mostly faked." Zelos practically whispered. "I only acted the way I did to deceive the group. The clothes I wore, my improper references, were all done to keep the group off guard." Zelos continued.  
  
"Oh." Sheena shifted uncomfortably. The current conversation wasn't on a friendly note. She desperately tried to change the topic.  
  
"So...Where did you get the linkite flute."  
  
"It was a gift from my mother before she was..." Zelos paused.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"That day there was record snowfall in Meltokio. I went outside with my mom to play. The snow was red."  
  
"Red?"  
  
"With my mothers blood... She was murdered."  
  
Sheena couldn't say anything.  
  
"As my mother fell she gripped my shoulder and said: "You should have never been born." and then she collapsed."  
  
"That's terrible! Why would sh-"  
  
"She was right." Zelos said, cutting her off. "My existence is pitiful. I have been shunned and put down my whole life."  
  
"Don't say that." Sheena said rather forcefully. "There are people in the world who look at you with love and caring,"  
  
"For example?" Zelos said giving a quizzical look.  
  
Sheena took up Zelos' hand.  
  
"Me."  
  
Sheena blushed. Maybe it was a bit to early to express her feelings for him. But then again, she had always loved him.  
  
Zelos' eyes softened. He brushed Sheena's cheek with the tip of his fingers.  
  
"I love you too Sh-"  
  
Before Zelos could complete his sentence Sheena kissed him deeply.  
  
They parted after a moment or two, arms still embraced.  
  
"Its getting late." Zelos said. "Maybe you should get back to the inn and sleep. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow."  
  
"Alright I'll be on my way." Sheena replied.  
  
Zelos watched her walk back.  
  
As she disappeared into the inn, Zelos brought the linkite flute up to his mouth once more...  
  
Authors Note: I tried to emphasize on Zelos' serious side a bit more. Maybe I exaggerated a bit too much. Please R&R.

UPDATE: This fic is no longer a one-shot.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Zelos' eyes snapped open. The morning sun was shining down onto the peaceful village of Heimdall. Zelos had dozed off on the bench outside. He sat up, shook his head a few times, and rubbed his eyes.

Today would be the day Lloyd would fight Kratos and unlock the last seal. As sad as an ordeal it seemed to Zelos, there virtually was no other way. Kratos sought to fight Lloyd in the first place.

Zelos looked back at the Inn. Most of the group was already up and around. Lloyd was pacing rather nervously. He had the right to do so. He was going to fight his own father. Zelos thought it might be better if he eased Lloyd's tension. He walked over to Lloyd to start a conversation in which he could take Lloyd's mind off of the imminent fight.

"What's up Lloyd?" Zelos said.

Lloyd noticed Zelos new attire but decided best not to comment. After all, he did look like a normal person instead of some moron in pink.

"Nothing. I was just thinking about something." Lloyd said tapping his foot on the hard earth. Lloyd tried his best not to sound antsy but completely failed.

"Lloyd, I have faith in you. You will definitely win." Zelos reassured.

"Its not that. Its just the thought of fighting my own dad." Lloyd sighed.

"True... But Kratos is preventing you from unlocking the last seal. You have no choice."

"Yeah. I guess you're right. Hey what's with the new clothes?" Lloyd's curiosity got the best of him.

"I like to try something new every now and then." Zelos grinned. He did not feel like explaining everything to Lloyd at this moment. There were too many things to do than tell stories about his life.

The door to the Inn opened and out came Sheena.

"Had plenty of rest I assume?" Sheena asked teasingly, knowing that Zelos did not come back to the Inn during the night.

"Why of course my voluptuous hunny." Zelos said flashing a grin.

Sheena laughed. _There's still some of the old Zelos inside of you. _She thought.

"Alright its time to go to the last seal." Lloyd announced.

The group made its way to Torent Forest at the back entrance of Heimdall. Torent forest was a somewhat annoying to go through. Long winding paths lead to the middle of nowhere and the tree cover didn't allow much sun light through. The air was heavy and carried the essence of tree sap and rotting wood. It took some time before they arrived at the last seal, and of course, Kratos...

Lloyd and Kratos exchanged a few words before their face-off.

The battle was not as long as expected. When not in angel form, Kratos was pretty much a pushover. Lloyd used guardian to fend off Kratos' Grave spell and easily parried his sword attacks. Whenever Kratos presented an opening in his guard, Lloyd was there slashing and hacking away. Lloyd had certainly grown stronger since their last meeting. Kratos had to admit that when he was defeated by Lloyd.

"And now for the final seal." Lloyd said more directly towards Sheena.

"Right." Sheena nodded.

Kratos could do nothing about the current situation since he was defeated and the presence of Yuan forced him to stand down.

And seemingly on cue, Origin, the final summon spirit, appeared before them.

Origin proved to be a stronger adversary than Kratos. However, the benefits of fighting as a group proved stronger. Origin could not fend off four people at once and went down after some time.

Now with the pact sealed and done, a rumbling in the earth rose up. The group looked up into the sky and to their dismay the Tower of Salvation shook on its foundation. The Tower of Salvation, stretching straight up into the heavens started to _collapse._ The sky glowed somewhat crimson from the debris falling from high altitudes. A tempest started to form in the skies.

As the last parts of the Tower of Salvation gave away, a new form started to take shape in the sky. The wind and lightning intensified.

Derris Kharlan suddenly loomed above the earth.

Authors Note: Sorry I made this chapter so short. I also fast forwarded through the Lloyd/Kratos and Origin fight as well. They didn't seem that important to me /. I'll add some more Sheelos action in the next chapter . Please R&R.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"I've never knew Derris Kharlan was so close!" Raine exclaimed, looking up into the dark purple sky.

"We've got to get back to Heimdall!" Lloyd shouted over the confusion.

Lloyd started to run down the path but stopped short in his tracks. Lloyd shuddered. A shadowy image of Mithos appeared.

"Ha ha ha! I have your body now!" Mithos said laughing madly.

"No!" Colette screamed. "Somebody stop him!"

To everyone's surprise, Zelos ran forward.

"Be gone, damned soul." Zelos said darkly. "Holding out his hand, Zelos sent a pulse of pure mana into Lloyd. Mithos' image ejected from Lloyd's body.

Mithos eyes reflected resentment and hatred.

"Worthless traitor... I will have my way with you later." Mithos' shadowy image dissipated into the air.

_Worthless traitor... _The words rang in Zelos' head. Zelos' face was downcast.

"Thanks a lot." Lloyd said to Zelos.

"No, don't mention it." Zelos looked away. He knew, for what he had to do later, he will never be forgiven.

_Worthless traitor... _Zelos shook his head to get rid of the voice.

Everybody breathed a sigh of relief.

"Alright we have to get back to Heimdall!" Lloyd shouted.

When the group got back, they found Heimdall in ruins. Debris from the Tower of Salvation had smashed into houses, devastating them. Everywhere there was chaos, panic, and despair.

A heart-wrenching feeling suddenly overcame Lloyd. It was Iselia all over again.

A few elves trapped by an enclosure of building fragments cried for help.

Lloyd responded by slashing a path through the rocky sediment. The elves expressing their thanks, quickly scurried away.

Once they had safely evacuated the elves and the elder, they flew on the Rhaeirds, back to Sylvarant and back to Dirk's house. There, with the proper materials, they would have Dirk construct the Aionis for Lloyd's usage of the eternal sword.

Lloyd crossed the small bridge leading straight up to Dirk's house. It was all too familiar. The sights, the sounds, the smells. Lloyd and Kratos disappeared into the house leaving the rest of the group outside.

Zelos sat on the bench next to Noishe's pen. Zelos patted the massive green dog lightly on the head.

Sheena watched him from a distance.

"_Good timing..." _She thought. She made her way to where Zelos was sitting.

"Umm, Zelos can I talk to you for a sec?" Sheena asked nonchalantly.

"Sure, come have a seat." Zelos replied still petting Noishe. "What's up?"

"Huh? Oh nothing. I just wanted to ask you what you're going to do when everything's over." Sheena said sitting next to Zelos a little too closely.

"Hmm. I'm not sure. I'm probably just gonna wander around aimlessly. I don't have anywhere to go, besides Meltokio." Zelos replied.

"Gonna go hunting for more of your hunnies?" Sheena mocked.

"Of course. I cant forget about that." Zelos joked.

Both laughed good naturedly.

"Why don't you come back to Mizuho with me?" Sheena supposed, turning slightly red.

"Why do you ask that?" Zelos said facing her with a rather questionable expression.

"I don't know. I guess I'd just like to be with you." Sheena said, face flushing red. "Regardless of Mizuho's strict rules, I'm pretty sure I can bend them somehow to get you in." Sheena said smiling.

Zelos chuckled.

"I have no objection for the most part." Zelos said, returning the smile.

"So then its set. There's no going back on your word." Sheena teased, wrapping her arms around Zelos' waist and leaning her head against the side of his arm.

In response, Zelos put his arm around her shoulder. Both savored the moment of each others embrace.

The door to Dirk's house opened. Lloyd came out brandishing two new blades. One a fiery red, another a frosty blue.

Zelos and Sheena broke apart, both getting up from the bench.

"All set Lloyd?" Zelos called out.

"Yeah I'm ready. Dirk created the Aionis, usable for me." Lloyd replied sheathing his new swords.

"Why isn't Kratos coming?" Colette asked.

"His injuries proved to much for the journey. He'll stay here with Dirk." Lloyd replied.

"Alright then lets head out." Zelos suggested. "The final battle awaits us."

"Yeah lets go kick Mithos' ass!" Lloyd said enthusiastically.

The group headed down the path back to the Rhaeirds.

Authors note: Yeah, another short chapter. This whole fic will be short overall. The next chapter might conclude it. I added some more Sheelos in this chapter for you Sheelos fans out there. Please R&R


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The group arrived at the remains of the Tower of Salvation in no time. The ruined remains of a structure once so great and magnificent. Its very aura, pure and holy. They ascended the steps all the way to the top. There, wedged into the ground stood the Eternal sword.

"Go for it." Zelos said to Lloyd.

"Alright." Lloyd responded stepping closer to the sword.

He drew it out of the ground and the sword hovered in the air. The Aionis, taking full effect of the presence of the Eternal sword glowed and became one with the Eternal sword. The sword was a shimmering blue and gold, its handle perfectly fashioned and its blade gleaming brilliantly. Not even Sylvarant's and Tethe 'Alla's finest blacksmiths could have forged a sword of such majesty.

And from the great sword that floated before them, a voice spoke.

_What does the master wish of the eternal sword?... _

"Take me and my friends to Derris Kharlan." Lloyd said firmly.

_As you wish..._

A radiant blue orb encased the group. The sparkling azure orb, without a moments hesitation, gently hoisted the assembly up and away, towards the heavens...

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Derris Kharlan was a dark unfathomable place of black and purple clouds. Everything about Derris Kharlan was chilling. The gray lifeless pathways to the musty aroma that drifted in the air.

"Lets make this quick." Lloyd said a bit nervously. The rest nodded their endorsement.

The walk through Derris Kharlan was certainly no joy ride. They hit many dead ends. Spiraling pathways that led to the middle of nowhere added much to the anxiety of the group. To top it off, varieties of enemies roamed the dark chasm and attacked recurrently. Until finally, they seemed to reach the end.

Zelos took note of it but the rest of the group appeared offhand. A green seal was imprinted into the ground. Zelos recognized it immediately as one of Mithos' traps. Malicious coding was pressed into the stone configuration that was so well-known to his mind.

"Stop, don't walk over that seal." Zelos pointed to the green seal.

"Huh? Why, what is it?" Lloyd queried. To him, the green stamp in the pathway was no more than an adornment.

"Wait and see." Zelos said drawing his blade. The Last Fencer flashed in the shady light.

Zelos held out his sword and muttered a few inaudible words. Although the group could not make out what he said, they could all feel that the enchantment uttered, held mysterious command.

The blade started to glow white. With the magical sword in hand, Zelos walked onto the green seal. The seal activated and greenish rays of light shot up from the sides seeking to capture Zelos. Not willing to hesitate, Zelos drove the blade into the center of the seal. The seal shattered completely from the inside out. A green aura lifted from the seal and dissipated into thin air. The remains of the seal turned gray and crumbled.

"Had I not done that, we would have all been captured by Mithos." Zelos said sheathing his sword.

"How did you know that was there?" Lloyd asked.

"I have been acquainted with Mithos for some time." Zelos said looking away.

Lloyd shifted uneasily. Silence ensued.

"The seal that leads to Welgaia lies ahead. Lets continue." Zelos said breaking the silence.

The group moved forward without question.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Damn it!" Mithos bellowed, his voice resonating in the vast barrenness of Derris Kharlan

The trap he had set had absolutely no avail. But there was only one person who could have possibly known of it beforehand...

"Zelos... When the time comes I will put you out of your misery." Mithos whispered insidiously.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The portal had led them to Welgaia alright. It was all too familiar. The group had been there before. The teal support structures rising high and the shiny semi-transparent walkways added to its heavenly manifestation. Welgaia afterall, was the city of angels.

"We're almost there." Zelos said pointing to the far end of Welgaia. "There are several more seals we have to walk through. All within close vicinity of each other."

"Alright lets move quickly then. I wanna get this over with." Lloyd said fiercely.

They walked through the first two seals and came face to face with a monstrous black dragon guarding the door to Mithos. Even though it was large, it proved to be a pushover as their most powerful combos completely wasted it.

They pushed open the door and walked through. There lay the last seal. In the distance, a floating island amidst the dark purple clouds of Derris Kharlan, lay their final destination.

Authors Note: Yeah another short chapter. Please R&R.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Alright guys. There's no turning back now. We've come this far so lets finish it." Lloyd said resolutely. The group murmured their approval. Lloyd was the first to warp. The rest of them followed one by one.

There, standing at the center, stood Mithos.

But before they could do anything, another trap sprang up imprisoning everyone except for Zelos.

"Zelos! Hurry up and get us out of this thing!" Lloyd shouted, banging on the transparent prison walls.

To everyone's shock, Zelos shook his head.

"I wont be doing that anytime soon." Zelos muttered. He could not lift his head to meet their eyes.

"What the hell! W-what do you mean?" Lloyd yelled.

"It was I who set the trap." Zelos said, gritting his teeth.

Are you betraying us again? We forgave you and yet you have the nerve to do this?" Lloyd shouted, his voice overcome with rage.

Sheena felt like she was going to collapse. Was this really happening? Her dreams and thoughts shattered instantly in her mind. The prospect of having Zelos come to Mizuho was completely destroyed. Nothing could compare to the pain that tore at her heart.

"I'm sorry but this must happen." Zelos said through clenched teeth. "However, I will not allow you guys to be harmed. I have my reasons for doing this." Zelos spun around and faced Mithos.

"Mithos! Your fight is with me, one vs. one." Zelos growled.

"You had us trapped so you can fight him head to head?" Regal said irately. "Why couldn't you just tell us?"

"True, I could have told you. But if I were to die, I know that one of you would have stepped in." Zelos argued.

Mithos was pleased by his challenge.

"Very well. I'll accept your death wish. I will try to make it quick as possible and have you sent to oblivion." Mithos said expressing amusement.

"Mithos... You shall no longer live to carry on with your deceptive and foolish ways." Zelos asserted. "It ends here. The pain and suffering you have imposed on me and others will never fade. The only way I'll feel at ease is by your death. You will die by my sword."

"First fight, then talk, worthless traitor." Mithos snapped.

That sentence struck a nerve. Zelos pulled out The Last Fencer swiftly. Hatred and unrest glowing in his eyes.

Both Mithos and Zelos, at opposite ends of the platform, poised to fight.

Zelos, now assuming a battle stance, had something different about him. He had developed angel wings.

"This power you have given me as to be a member of Cruxis." Zelos said flapping his wings slightly. "Too bad I'm using it to kill you."

Zelos streaked towards Mithos. His movement speed had increased significantly. Zelos was no more than a rainbow blur.

"Whoa..." Lloyd said in amazement. "He seems more powerful than he used to be."

"The angel wings had probably added to his capabilities as a melee fighter." Regal lectured. "As Mithos relies more on powerful magic, Zelos emphasizes on close-combat fighting techniques. The angel wings must of benefited his physical attributes more so."

The rest of them could only watch in awe as the grand battle took place.

Zelos slashed right and left as Mithos eluded both attacks by staying just out of reach.

"Holy Lance!" Mithos shouted.

Zelos had jumped forward in order to stay out of the effected area. Now that Zelos was close enough he shot forward again kicking Mithos in the face. Recovering quickly, Mithos cast absolute just as Zelos landed. Zelos was blasted off his feet into the air. Using his wings to stabilize himself, Zelos flipped once facing him forward.

Following after him quickly, Mithos soared into the air. Zelos did not have time to react and was punched in the face. Mithos followed up his attack by casting ray to which Zelos quickly shielded himself with guardian.

Mithos paused for a second thinking that he had gotten Zelos. He was wrong. Zelos rushed forward and thrust his blade at him.

"Super Lighting blade!" Zelos yelled out. The blade had connected with Mithos and a bolt of lightning shot from the sky striking Mithos down. Mithos hit the ground with a dull thud.

Mithos grew angry as he quickly got up and dusted himself. He shot back into the sky after Zelos. They met each other with a forceful blow, both knocking each other back. They continued to charge at each other, moving in circles, rising higher and higher into the heavens.

The fight had protracted into a long and painful process. There was no clear winner. The battle yet remained indecisive for some time.

From below, everyone could still see the battle going on. Zelos' sword flashing in and out, Mithos' spells emitting rays of light. Occasional lightning strikes dotted the dark sky.

Up above, the battle continued with unwavering strength. Zelos dodged another holy lance. Rushing in, Zelos slashed at Mithos, delivering a large gash in his shoulder. As Zelos pulled back, Mithos cast indignation judgement.

Zelos was hit hard. He temporarily lost consciousness and started to fall back down to the earth. Before it was too late, Zelos broke his fall and shook the blurriness out of his head. Zelos fell to his knees and coughed up blood.

"Zelos!" Sheena screamed from behind the prison. The sight of Zelos dying was too much for her to bear. Tears stung her eyes. "Zelos get a hold of yourself!"

Zelos somewhat regained his composure and looked up. Mithos was diving towards him headfirst, a spell charged at his hands.

_Worthless traitor..._

The words rang in Zelos' head. Frustration and anger started to dig into him.

"No." Zelos said to himself. He opened his eyes and got back onto his feet. Holding out his sword, Zelos propelled himself back into the air again. Everybody held their breath as the two met.

An explosion rocked the platform back and forth. Smoke and dust rose everywhere. For a few seconds there was nothing but silence. The dust and smoke cleared. Mithos and Zelos were still poised in the air. Blood started to spatter the floor. Zelos had completely impaled Mithos through the stomach.

"Super Sonic Thrust..." Zelos growled, finishing his attack.

Mithos eyes were wide. He let out a small gasp as he fell to the floor.

Mithos couldn't properly aim the spell at its intended target since he never expected Zelos to charge him at the same time. The spell never connected. Zelos had only suffered half the damage from the blast.

On his knees, Mithos spat blood. Zelos flew down and stood in front of Mithos.

"It ends here... You have lost." Zelos commanded. "Give in now."

"Do you think that I would stop my plans and beg for forgiveness?" Mithos said mockingly.

"Your ambitions sacrifice too many lives." Zelos continued. "The chosen and her group is this dying worlds only hope."

"What the hell do you know..." Mithos smirked. "You waste of life..."

Those were Mithos' last words. Zelos brought the Last Fencer around swiftly, metal gleaming in the cold light. There was the sound of metal against flesh. Mithos fell foward, his head falling off completely. Mithos body dissipated into the air. His Cruxis crystal now floated before Zelos.

"May you be eternally damned to the fires of hell and your soul forever remain restless." Zelos whispered. He brought his sword down swiftly as the Cruxis crystal shattered into a thousand remnants.

With Mithos gone and the battle over, Zelos dropped the barricade around Lloyd and the others. They came running to him.

"Zelos are you okay?" Lloyd asked in a concerned voice. "That was one hell of a fight you put up out there."

"Yeah I'm fine." Zelos said calmly.

"Lloyd, Quickly!" Colette said pointing up. "The seed! Hurry dont let it get away!"

"Alright! I'm counting on you, Eternal Sword!"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

In the distance, the Great Tree stood once again. Its beauty and glory stood out from its background, the ruins of the tower. The tree situated tall and outshined everything else. Its stalks of green leaves projecting out from its healthy brown-reddish trunk.

Back on the ground, the group could see the great tree bloom. In the distance, Lloyd and Colette were already one their way back to them.

Zelos smiled to himself. What he had to do was done. The smile quickly faded as his thoughts caught up to him. Zelos turned and walked down the path back to the Rhaeirds.

"Hey where's Zelos?" Genis asked, making everybody turn around suddenly.

Zelos was no longer with them. The horrible reality of it struck Sheena. Zelos had come with them from Derris Kharlan but was no longer here. Sheena started to run down the only path back to the Rhaeirds.

Zelos was just about to mount his rhaeird when Sheena caught up with him.

"Why are you leaving so quickly?" Sheena asked, pausing Zelos' actions.

"What do you mean 'why'." Zelos responded. "Don't you remember that I betrayed you a second time?"

"Yeah but-"

"Who would ever want to see or talk to me after that?" Zelos continued.

"That's not true. I'm sure Lloyd and the others would give you a second chance." Sheena replied.

"I was already given a second chance." Zelos said looking away. "There's no third chance."

Sheena paused unsure of what to say.

"Zelos, don't you think you're taking it a little to hard on yourself?" Sheena suggested gripping his arm to prevent him from getting on the rhaeird. "I mean, I don't think what you did earlier was exactly a betrayal anyway."

"Huh? What do you mean."

"Sure you trapped us, but you didn't allow us to come to any harm. You did it for what you believed or had to do." Sheena maintained.

"Yeah I guess..."

"Believe me, Lloyd still cares about you. If he didn't, he wouldn't have asked if you were all right after that battle."

"..."

"As long as you know what you have done is wrong and you're sorry for it, then its no problem." Sheena said releasing his arm. "Trust me, there will always be a good heart in you."

"I guess you have me beat." Zelos said, his mouth twisting into a smile.

Sheena chuckled. Zelos had changed more than she had expected. Aside from no longer being a pervert, he was no longer arrogant as well. More importantly, he was serious. She was starting to like the "new" Zelos more and more.

"What would I do without you Sheena?" Zelos said softly, touching Sheena's cheek. "It is only because of your understanding that I can go on with my life."

"I could say the same about you." Sheena replied turning slightly red. She put her hand over his.

They looked deeply into each other. In the brief moment that they shared alone, they came close together and met in a long and passionate kiss. The fire and the burning that they felt for each other, erasing each others fears and pains. They were lost, only feeling the shattering sensation that ran through one anothers body and mind. The kiss they had before was nothing compared to this.

Their mouths parted slowly, regretfully. Sheena looked up into his eyes.

"By the way, didn't you say you were going to come back to Mizuho with me?" Sheena asked, smiling.

"Yeah, I haven't forgotten about that." Zelos returned, breaking out into a grin.

"C'mon, lets go back. The others are probably wondering why we're taking so long." Sheena said, pulling him a little bit.

Side by side, they walked up the path back to the group.

"_All the darkness in the world, cannot put out the light of a single candle." _

The End.

Authors Note: Well thats the end of my first fanfic. I hope you all enjoyed it. Feel free to read and review.


End file.
